Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are hexagonal networks of carbon atoms forming seamless tubes, and each end can be capped with half of a fullerene molecule. They were first reported in 1991 by Sumio Iijima who produced multi-layer concentric tubes or multi-walled CNTs by evaporating carbon in an arc discharge. CNTs possess certain electronic and mechanical properties, making them candidates for applications relating to composite materials, nanoelectronics, sensors, and electron field emitters. CNTs can be utilized individually or as an ensemble to build a variety of devices. For instance, individual nanotubes have been used as tips for scanning probe microscopy and as mechanical nano-tweezers. Ensembles of nanotubes have been used for field emission based flat-panel displays, and bulk quantities of nanotubes may be used as a high-capacity hydrogen storage media. The electronic behavior of CNTs is closely related to their structure, i.e., tip curvature, radius and composition, nanotube length, and chirality. Thus, there is a need for methods of arranging CNT structural elements, such as for electronic applications, including the development of field emission devices (FEDs). However, there is no existing method capable of organizing nanotubes, especially over large scales.